


We Are Coming Home

by eruditeprincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruditeprincess/pseuds/eruditeprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never knew what home was. Not until he met her.</p><p>She never expected home to be a person. Not until he came into her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired after I watched 2x01, because that is in the UK now. This is inspired by Dotan's Home II (which was the song at the end of 2x01 and made me think of Bellamy and Clarke). I don't own The 100. As usual, tumblr is erudite-princess, and this is all inspired by one song. Please listen to Home II because it just fits. Enjoy!

He had never felt like he knew of a home, of something to go to, something that feels like home. He once associated home with Octavia, thinking the deafening silence he came home to was a sign his home was gone, thinking that home was a person, and that person was his little sister, his little Octavia.

 

(he doesn't realise until he meets her that Octavia was never home to him; he had the same emptiness he had once had before she was born)

 

She always thought that home was the med bay, with the sterile smells and the quiet stoicism of each of the medics. She always assumed that she would live happily on the Ark, a medic like her mother, living practically in the med bay looking after patients. After she was arrested, she felt empty away from the everlasting flow of patients she used to have.

 

(she didn't realise until she met him that it was just a need for companionship; it was the need for someone to know her the way Abby had known her on the Ark)

 

When he first met her, his first thought was _stupid_. The second was _what does she know, she was one of the elite_. Her look of long blonde hair tied back in a thick braid and clear blue eyes, the colour of the sky in all of the textbooks on the Ark.

 

(he decided to call her the Sky Princess, _his_ Sky Princess)

 

She saw him for the first time as he was about to open the doors, her shout jarring him, making him take his hand off the lever for one moment. She was at first shocked by the height of the man in front of her.

 

(she will never admit it, but seeing him that first moment sent a small flutter through her, and she kind of liked it)

 

Her eyes were flashing in the florescent lights of the dropship and her hair shone this bright gold colour and he was taken aback by this tiny girl with a huge spirit. When he opened the door, he found himself next to her, and thought _if I die, at least I die next to a beautiful person_. Octavia's shouts of joy as she jumped down reverberated through him, and he allowed himself to smile, even though her curious gaze was fixed on him.

 

(he had to admit though, when he saw her jump down, her skin reflecting the sunlight and the sun bringing out the red and darker gold tones in her hair, joy taking over her face, his heart may have skipped a beat)

 

She asked him to accompany her to find Jasper, and she admits that she may have swooned when he lifted up his t-shirt to show her the gun, the tiny flash of olive skin sending her mind into a blaze, wondering what the colour of his skin was like in other areas. She had made him annoyed back then, his disgruntled expression seared into her mind.

 

(maybe then it was when Earth felt like a home, when he pulled her out of that pit, his warm hand in her cool one, and the little spark of electricity ran through them)

 

He only caught her out of instinct. He thought this girl was pretty and she deserved to live. Her hand was engulfed by his and her eyes were full of fear, the electric blue staring into his soul and beginning to engrave the name _Clarke_  on his heart. It was the moment that he was hers, and he felt the tiny spark running through him at the contact with her cool palm.

 

(he never admitted that he only ever wanted blue eyed, blonde haired girls after that. Specifically one blue eyed, blonde haired girl, who felt like she had brought the Earth, the sea and the sky together for him, the one who might just forgive him)

 

They built up a careful friendship after that, but it wasn't until he first cried in front of her, admitted all he had done wrong, that she decided he must have his forgiveness. She wanted to hold him until he was okay, but instead told him about how she didn't want to face her mother, how she just cared about their people. _Their_ people. She had finally given him her trust to become co-leaders, and he accepted that.

 

(she never told him that it was in that moment that she realised why she needed him, that he was the only person who knew her, understood her and kept her together)

 

Her clear voice to Jaha broke through his thoughts, and he was suddenly face to face with the man he had tried to kill. He felt Jaha's gaze piercing through him, but was shocked to hear the words uttered from Clarke's mouth.

"We are alive here on the ground, and that is in large part thanks to him. He is one of us, and if you forgave us for our crimes, you should forgive him."

"Fine. Bellamy Blake, I pardon you for your crimes against the Ark," he felt his ears go warm and a flush cover his cheeks, smiling at the ground. This pardon was all he needed.

 

(he later thought that he could have kissed her for doing that for him, for accepting him as one of her own, for making him feel like he is home)

 

She doesn't realise how attached to him she is until he is gone, when she has closed the dropship door and it feels like a piece of her has been wrenched from her heart. When she opens it again, she despairs not for the boy who loves her, but for the boy who is now her home. When the red fog descends upon them, her last thought before unconsciousness took her was _I want Bellamy back_.

 

(when she wakes up to white everywhere, she wonders if she is dead, and if so, where the hell is Bellamy?)

 

His heart broke when he doesn't find the familiar crown of gold in the dropship, when he doesn't find the clear blue eyes, and he felt like he had died inside when the news came in that it was probably grounders that took her and the rest of their people. He only focused on her. He needed to find her.

 

(it is that point at which his home becomes her fully, and he accepts that. He would move heaven and hell to find her)

 

She asked every day whether they had found Bellamy yet. Every day, she received the same answer, the answer of _no, we haven't found survivors_. She continued to try to find an exit and she wondered, every day, whether Bellamy was okay, whether he could just stay alive one more day to let her find him.

 

(he stayed in her mind every day, his scent surfacing every time she thought of him)

 

He was winded by the force of this small body colliding with his, the warmth seeping into him. He saw the flash of blonde hair and held on, feeling the sway of her body against his and finding himself completed. He pressed his lips to her hair a few moments later and she sighed. He was finally home.

 

(he might also love her)

 

Her lips were pressed to his skin and his scent of pine and something uniquely him flooded through her and she smiled against his skin. She felt like she was finally home.

 

(she might just love him too)

 

"Last time I saw you, you were closing the dropship door. Had to be done."

His voice was clear in the crisp night and she felt like surging forward to kiss him, tell him that she will not leave him again, that he completes her. Instead she just sits up, and looks at him. His brown eyes caught hers and she smiled, feeling herself finally at peace.

 

(she never tells him that she always wanted to kiss him that night)

 

When she eventually kisses him, he notes her lips are so soft, and he feels himself put his hands on her hips, his senses overwhelmed with the taste of Clarke and the smell of Clarke and those tiny grunts she makes as he keeps kissing her. Her tiny hands reach up to cup his face and they both smile against the lips of the other.

 

They have finally come home.


End file.
